


向往 番外

by danzong



Category: yelan - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danzong/pseuds/danzong
Summary: 18X请自律写了好久好久了，应该是无修的，随意看看吧。
Kudos: 28





	向往 番外

两个人熟悉到一定程度，掌握了对方的肢体语言，便很容易心领神会对方的想法。就比如现在，叶修洗完澡出来，看一眼手机，随后环着自家小朋友，亲了亲耳下，他家小朋友就懂了。

“想做吗？”蓝河问。  
“嗯，你还有事忙不？”  
“有的话你用前列腺刹车吗？”蓝河被自己逗笑了，保存文档，关闭屏幕。  
“有的话，先缓存一下呗。”叶修伸手抬了抬蓝河的下巴，低头吻上去。

叶修吻技长进太快了……蓝河半垂目，欲拒还迎不让叶修的舌探进自己嘴里，然而没几下反而自己被勾引过去，随后，舌尖被啃了，生出一点刺痛。  
“你咬我！”蓝河推开一点，不满地抱怨。  
“让你不乖。”叶修一边低笑一边再亲过去，舔了舔柔软的唇瓣，舌尖前顶，顺利“攻破城门”。

唇齿相依，手也没有闲着，从睡衣底下探进去，沿着小腹一路摩挲到乳尖。拨弄几下，再使点力一掐，蓝河往往会被刺激得闷哼半声。  
“等一下，我去洗个澡，今晚还没洗……”蓝河怕再亲一会儿停不下来，连忙喊了个暂停。  
“去吧。”叶修放开他。

清洁一下再洗个战斗澡，时间不长不短。回到卧室，蓝河见到叶修靠坐在床上，浴袍大敞，平角内裤褪下来一点，好看的手正轻缓地揉搓内裤鼓起的那个大包。  
叶修见到他进来，没半点自嗨的不好意思，反而招了招手。  
蓝河舔了舔嘴唇，爬到床上，主动俯下身舔了舔内裤热乎乎的鼓起。

两人足够坦诚，情欲从来不藏着掖着，舒服也不会咬着牙不表露出来。叶修被他取悦到了，闷哼一声，低沉地说了一句帮我舔一会儿。  
蓝河便将内裤拉下一半，分量十足、已经半抬头的玩意终于得到解放。他用舌头重重地舔了几下，才将顶端含进嘴里。

“唔……”叶修大腿的肌肉猛地绷紧，眼睛舒服得眯起来。  
前戏是蓝河最有成就感的时候，他极尽所能讨好男友，舔得叶修小声惊呼一下，差点过了临界点。顶端红彤彤，小口吐出一点清液。

“舒服吧？”蓝河得意洋洋。  
“舒服……上来。”叶修拉过蓝河的手，让他坐在自己大腿上，又伸手从床头柜拿出润滑，挤出一些，捂暖了，才将手指探进对方紧窄的后穴。

这个姿势特别好，叶修帮自己扩张的同时，可以舒舒服服地接吻。蓝河双臂环着男人的脖子，沉迷在唇舌缠绵之中，时不时因为后穴的刺激颤抖一下。  
手指已经探进去两根，缓慢进出，偶然按揉一下前列腺的位置。另一只手抓着臀丘，时不时揉搓一下软肉。

“你很喜欢接吻吗？”分开的时候，叶修见蓝河红艳的舌尖上还挂着一线银丝，双目迷离，色气得不行，于是坏心眼地发问。  
“喜欢……舒服。”蓝河觉得有点头晕目眩，于是将额头抵在人家肩窝上。眼睛正好瞧见叶修的胸膛，便自然而然地抬手，指尖按压在乳晕上，没几下，又低下头，伸舌头舔弄。

“这么主动？”叶修的手同时用力，一只手的五指狠狠捏着臀肉，一只手食中二指没根插进后穴里。  
“啊！”蓝河颤抖了一下。  
随后第三根手指顺利探进去，润滑剂沿着指缝往下淌，蓝河考虑了一秒今晚有没有床单换。

“自己坐上来？”叶修凑到蓝河耳边问。  
“……又想玩花样？”蓝河的心跳有点快。  
“没啊，就普通的骑乘。又不是没试过。”叶修笑了笑，“乖，自己扶着。”手牵引蓝河的，来到性器上。

“……”  
蓝河低着头，双膝跪在床垫上，一只手扶着叶修的肩膀，一只手往后，扶着叶修那根。叶修挺省事，双手抓着臀肉，尽可能往两边分开，方便小穴“行事”。  
开始总是不得要门，不是顶不进去，就是刚进了个头便滑出来。由于现在的体位既不能直起身，又不能完全坐着，蓝河双腿一直用力维持平衡，已经微微颤抖了。

“叶修你……帮个忙！”蓝河用额头顶了一下一脸看戏表情的恋人。  
“怎么帮？”叶修凑过去亲他一口。  
“扶着，扶稳，太滑了！”蓝河说着咽了咽口水，觉得哇擦这句话耻度好高！

“好嘞。”叶修心里已经乐得不行了，表面偏偏还正儿八经，大发慈悲腾出一只手，稳着自己老二的顶端，让后穴缓慢地将它吞进去。  
“唔……”蓝河皱着眉头，一点一点往下坐。叶修这根“纸巾筒”真特么粗，异物感非常鲜明。身体以自己掌控的速度被打开，感觉既兴奋又羞耻。

“慢一点啊。”叶修提醒一下，到底怕他腿软一下子坐到底受伤，双手改为托着他的屁股，帮忙控制速度。  
“没事长这么粗干嘛！”蓝河没话找话说，瞪他。眉头都打结了。  
“……我可真冤  
。”叶修哭笑不得，又低声喃喃，“过分了，每次上床，都要被你嫌弃。”

因为真的痛啊！蓝河咬着牙，缓缓直起身，放松片刻，才又慢慢往下坐。就这样，用蜗牛爬的速度，好不容易将整根吞没，屁股蛋结结实实坐在叶修的胯部——隔着双手。  
“干嘛要整根……”叶修被“磨”得浑身燥热，“平时刚开始的时候，我只敢进大半根好吗！”

“……你刚才有喊停吗！”蓝河又瞪他。  
两人对视片刻，叶修连忙服软，“好好好，是我贪心。”  
蓝河皱着眉头，低声说痛。

“等一会儿适应一下。”叶修也不敢有大动作，只好绵密地亲吻爱人。  
从耳根到锁骨，舌头划过皮肤，留下一道道暧昧的湿痕。双手却不安分，被压着，也要有一下没一下地使点力揉捏。小动作使得后穴夹着自己那根时而紧，时而磨蹭一下，感觉销魂。

“这是你新的恶趣味吗？”蓝河感觉屁股蛋要捏红了。  
“这不是开发新技能嘛。”叶修就笑，“我动一动？”  
“你动。”  
“你也动一动。”

“过分了，你爽还得我出力！”蓝河装模作样啃了叶修一口，腿上用力，抬起身，又缓缓坐下来，不断套弄。  
“什么话，等会儿保证你爽得腿软。”叶修在他锁骨下方吮出一个红印，腰上忽然发力，配合着吞吐的动作往上顶，戳得蓝河眉心发酸。

“唔！别顶……啊……你位置……不行！”  
“怎么了？”叶修缓下劲，怕蓝河疼。  
“这个姿势不行。”蓝河有点着急，想起身，“太准了，每次都蹭过去……”

叶修挑挑眉，懂了，大概是这个体位每次都能顶到前列腺那个位置。  
“这不是更好吗？”他双手卡着蓝河的腰，没让人如愿起身，腰上又开始用力顶弄，“是这样吧？能一直顶到吗？舒不舒服？”  
“啊！嗯啊……”

蓝河没想到酸麻的忽然汹涌而至，后穴被塞得过于饱满，以至于任何一点动作，都能被刺激出最大的快感。他被顶得一通呻吟，生理眼泪都被逼出来了，力气一点点卸去，无法挣扎，浑身酥软。

“你知道吗，每次你进入状态，胸膛就会透出一层薄红。”更准确来说，是粉红。叶修凑在蓝河耳边说荤话。  
“热……”蓝河摇摇头，不住低喘。快感侵蚀理智，他开始配合叶修的顶弄，双手压在叶修的小腹，借力让身体起伏。

“爽吧？”叶修见他晓得自己用力了，双手又来揉搓臀肉。往中间挤压的话，小穴会将自己含得更紧，而往两侧拨开的话，又可以吞得更深。而趁蓝河身体抬高的时候，忽然卸力，则可以让毫无防备的人狠狠坐到性器上，前端顶到更热的地方……

“呜呜……别这样，啊！”蓝河一边呻吟和抗拒，一边无意识地顺着叶修的节奏起身、坐下。  
交合的动作过于激烈，润滑剂被挤得溅到腿上。

“啊、嗯啊……”做到后来，蓝河捂着自己小腹，昂着头，唇微张，一副快不行的模样。  
“摸得到吗，嗯？吞着这么……深，唔……摸得到吗？”叶修一边狠狠地将蓝河往下压，一边重复问非常羞耻的问题。

“摸不到……唔……”蓝河崩溃地摇头。  
“那我再进深一点？还是要换个方向？”叶修当真换了个方向戳。  
“不行！后面……后面摸不到的……呜……”蓝河真的怕叶修非要他摸到为止，一急，本来挂在眼角的生理泪水就划下来，跟哭着求饶似的。

“逗你玩呢，别哭。”叶修亲亲他红彤彤的眼睛，再顶几下，觉得腰酸了。不是他体力不好，而是蓝河已经软成一滩水了，全程靠他运动，姿势也不好用力，真的累。  
于是，他停下来，让蓝河躺到床上，分开双腿，再顶进去。这个姿势大家都舒服，蓝河长长地喟叹一声，惹得叶修笑了又笑。

“你叹什么气啊，刚才谁比较累，嗯？”叶修惩罚似地用力撞他。  
“我！啊……”蓝河大言不惭。  
“啧！”叶修捞起蓝河一条腿，搭在肩膀上，侧过脸啃一口小腿，“是你惹我的啊，明天别嚷嚷我不让你睡觉。”

蓝河试图将腿抽出来，然而力气不够，挣扎的结果是将叶修夹得很爽。  
“你别咬我的腿了，上次的吻痕还没消！夏天我要穿短裤……唔啊！”  
“要么给人看吻痕，要么别穿短裤。”

蓝河的腿啊，又长又直，还滑溜溜的，惹人狼叫，叶修知道公司有不少人在暗搓搓议论夏天可以大饱眼福！  
“过分了啊！唔啊、嗯……”蓝河用仅存的理智跟叶修理论。

叶修便捉过他的手，按在后穴边上，让他感受自己一进一出的动作，“对啊，就是过分，怎么了？我媳妇儿的腿，就不给别人看！”  
叶修平时不会这么霸道，但男人上了床总是不讲理的，蓝河是挨操那个，更是没有反抗的余地。理智很快在欲海之中沉沦，短裤什么的管他的，爽了再说！  
……

第二天。  
“这个关卡设计看了吗？”  
“看了一点。昨天你不是说，不用急？”  
“噢，我知道你会自觉提前看嘛。昨晚又不用加班。”

会议室里，众人在开例会，蓝河坐在角落做记录，一只手揉着腰，心想，昨晚你们叶神风流快活一整夜，看个屁的设计，就瞄了一眼标题吧！

“有什么意见吗？”  
“才看了一点啊，提意见不靠谱吧，你们先说，我听一会儿。”叶修倍儿淡定。  
“好，我觉得……”

蓝河默默咬牙切齿：你们怎么如此轻易放过他啊！他偷懒了啊！没人发现的吗！  
叶修一边听一边快速翻阅资料，偶然分一个眼神给一脸愤恨的小朋友，心里美滋滋。


End file.
